Iron Lieutenant
by strixy16
Summary: Katelia was the 3rd lieutenant of the Iron King Machina, but when Meghan defeats him, she is forced to live in the mortal realm. What happens when two of Meghan's friends come for her help to save Meghan- will she refuse? Rated T for mild language.
1. Returning to Faerie

**Hi! This is my very first fan fiction so I hope you like it. This takes place after Iron Queen when Ash and Puck go find Grimalkin. Then he takes them to see Katelia. **

I had just gotten back from dance that day, when the doorbell rang. I opened our front door but no one stood there. I stepped out onto our porch and heard a crinkle of paper under my foot. I picked up the small yellow sticky note. In particularly fancy writing, it said;

Come find us at the park.

I looked out at the woods that surrounded our house. I heard a bird chirping and saw a squirrel rush up a tree. Nothing out of the ordinary. I stepped back inside and went upstairs. I knew what was coming so I changed into my favourite pair of jeans and a t shirt. I also grabbed a sweater since it was October and it could get pretty cold at night. On my neatly made bed I left a note, explaining that I wasn't coming back and that they should all just forget about me. Heading back down, I put on my black Puma's and grabbed my iPod.

I walked out and shut my front door. At the end of the drive way, I turned around and looked at the house I'd lived in for 2 years.

"Goodbye," my voice cutting through the silence.

The park in our tiny division isn't that great. Just a set of swings, monkey bars and a slide; a normal park. It had a baseball diamond on one side, and a forest on the other. Our parents all told us never to go in the forest more than ten steps because it was dangerous. Some of the older kids would go in farther in, as a dare or just for fun. But when one kid went in too far, that all stopped.

Today though, I just went to the swings sat on one. It was late, around 8:30, so no one was there. I put in my ear buds and turned on _Party Rock Anthem _and started humming along. A crisp wind blew my hair in my face, and when a crow cawed close by, I pulled one of my buds out.

It cawed again, and when I looked up I saw that it was standing on the bar the swing was attached to. The startling part was its eyes. They were sea green, and sparkly: I hadn't seen eyes like that in a long time.

"Robin Goodfellow," I murmured. He must have heard me because when I blinked, a red head with bright green eyes and pointy ears stood in front of me.

"Katy Hazel, right?" he asked with a smirk and I blinked when he said my name.

"I'm guessing you're the one who left the note at my door?" I didn't answer his question but asked one of my own.

"Actually," he turned towards the forest, "That's my friend's handwriting." I gazed at the forest too and stood when two figures strode out. A cat and a winter prince and at closer examination, I saw that it was none other than Prince Ash. I glared at him and backed up a step.

"I'm guessing there's no need for introductions then," Puck said.

"Oh believe me, I know _him _very well," my eyes never left the Prince's.

"But do you know me?" a voice from the ground spoke. I finally broke my gaze and looked down to see the cat. I recognized him instantly.

"I think you mean remember, Grimalkin. Came to collect your favour then?" The other two looked to the cait sith. "You didn't explain who I am?"

"I thought you would do better. And I know how much you love telling stories," Grim gave me a sly smile.

"Wonderful," I muttered to myself. I looked to the boys, "I will explain who I am, but not here. There are too many fey in that forest, which I am sure you know seeing as you traveled through there. Grim does that old trod still work?"

"I believe so," he was now grooming himself.

"Okay, follow me," I turned on my heel and headed towards the baseball diamond. I took them to the bleachers and headed under one of them. A redcap lived here, guarding a trod into the wyldwood. By now he was a friend of mine, but when he saw my companions he tensed.

"Who're these people Katy? Friends or enemies?" he growled and I saw Ash's hand go to his sword.

"Will all of you take a breather? Geez," I rolled my eyes. "We need to get in Brutal,"

"Really? I thought you said you would never go back?" he talked to me but kept his eyes on the others.

"Well, times have changed. Will you let us through now?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I guess I can let you through, but I'm gonna need some payment from your friends," I turned to them and put my hands on my hips.

"Have any of you got anything?" I got blank expressions from all of them.

"I can offer a favour-, "Ash started but I cut him off.

"He won't accept that. He only takes physical objects," I explained. When no one else spoke up I turned back to Brutal.

"Can I pay for them?" I asked the red cap.

He looked to my companions and then back to me, "What've you got?" I slipped off the engagement ring that I had gotten from a garage sale and tossed it to him.

"Happy?" Brutal slipped the ring into a pocket of his and side stepped. Behind where he had stood was a tiny door.

"Good day," he said and we headed through.

We came out in a patch of wyldwood that I knew was right at the mid-point between the Seelie and Unseelie courts. I knew this because Brutal told me once.

I turned around and faced Grim, Puck, and Ash. Puck immediately spoke.

"So what's your story?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I noticed that Puck and Ash had let down there disguises completely.

"You really want to know?" I asked. He nodded. "You're sure?"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, clearly impatient. I let my own disguise fall away and smirked when Puck's jaw dropped and Ash's hand fell to his sword.

"I am Katelia Hazel Ellette, 3rd lieutenant of King Machina. But you can call me Katy,"

**Sorry it is kinda short but I will try and make the next chapter longer. I have a very strange way of writing. I don't really explain my characters when you first meet them but don't worry, the next chapter will have a full explanation of Katy's story.  
>Pls review! If you have any advice for me, it would be so helpful.<br>3 Bananna Bear**


	2. Explanations

**Hey. Sorry about the long wait. I tried to update yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
>I have to ask this question now, because I can't decide who to pair Katy up with. KatyxPuck or KatyxGlitch (We will end up seeing Glitch later)? Please vote in your reviews.<br>_Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fey Series. I just own Katelia and Brutal. _**

"_I am Katelia Hazel Ellette, 3__rd__ lieutenant of King Machina. But you can call me Katy."_

In seconds, any icy blue sword tip was at my throat. I put my hands up and felt electricity travel between my fingers.

"You sure you want to do that Prince? You haven't even heard my story," I looked into the cold eyes of Ash and waited for an answer.

"Ash, remember why we're here," Puck spoke and put a hand on his shoulder. I saw Ash think about it for a split second, and lower his sword. I dropped my hands, the lightning leaving as well.

"Now that that's over with, I can start explaining," I knew this was gonna be long, so I sat on a nearby rock. Puck seemed to have got the message, and made himself a chair as well. "So have you met Ironhorse or Glitch by any chance?" They nodded. "Okay so you know some of my history. They were lieutenants as well, but they were of higher rank. While they were out looking for a girl named Meghan Chase," Ash stiffened, "I would stay and be a guard to Machina. Then she comes waltzing in with ice boy here, and Ironhorse finally catches you. But being the idiot he is, Meghan got away. So I confronted him and took Ash with me. I took him up to the throne room, and left him by the fountain as bait for our little hero. She fell for it, and I knew that I had succeeded. Machina would have his prize and might promote me for my work. But, no. That's not how stories work. In this story, we were the bad guys and you know we never win. My king was taken from me by some half-breed girl with a witch wood arrow. My world fell apart. Our whole fortress crumbled, and Ironhorse, Glitch and I were left to pick up the pieces. Then a new guy walks in and claims to be the new Iron King. And I knew full well that that was a complete lie. Only the person who kills the previous King or Queen shall be granted the powers. I knew that Meghan had the real powers. But our people were so desperate, they believed the false king. So the three lieutenants separated, each going off to try and find a way to save the Iron realm. I'll confess that we did have some similarities with the new king, like trying to claim more land. But we are very traditional fey and we felt that we were breaking some kind of rules. So I ran to the wyldwood. And that's where I met Grimalkin, who agreed to take me to the mortal world in exchange for a favour. I found a family who couldn't remember who I was when I talked to them. Some Iron fey came after me, trying to get me to come back but I would always decline. I couldn't go back there, not when it was like this. Soon they started to attack me instead, and tried to drag me back. I knew I wouldn't be able to beat them every time so I made myself a disguise. At first, any fey could see through it. But I kept working at it and soon I was just a normal human. At least that's what I looked like. So I stayed there for 2 years, got a random job here and there but I knew in my heart that I would have to go back some day. And I also knew that I had been a coward. I was supposed to find a way to save the Iron realm but I had just run away. And then you showed up," I finished. For a couple of seconds there was an eerie silence.

"So do I get an explanation from you or did I just completely tell you everything for nothing?" I have a very short range of patience and I can't sit still for very long either. It's like I have ADD or something.

"Well," Puck rubbed the back of his neck and I could tell that they were still trying to take in my story.

"We need your help Katy," Grim started for everyone. "Consider this my taking of that favour,"

"With what?" Ash, Puck, and Grimalkin then explained that Meghan had beaten the false king, and was now the proper Iron Queen. But they needed a way into the Iron realm because they had found out that something was planning on taking her down.

"Well, ice boy here's been there once. Why don't you just go back? I still don't get why you need my help," I said once they were done.

"That's the other thing," Puck spoke quietly. "One, iron is highly dangerous to us. And two…" he faded off at the end as if he didn't want to say it. I saw his eyes flick to Ash once and then down. I looked over at Ash and saw a solemn expression on his face and I swear I saw regret in his blue eyes.

"What happened, Ash?" I whispered.

"I am Meghan's knight," his voice was flat and didn't have any feeling in it at all. "And she ordered me to leave the Iron realm," he lowered his head, "and never return." His voice cracked on the last word and I felt sorry for him. I knew the ritual of knighting and I knew that he must've loved Meghan very much to have done that. I then knew exactly what I had to do.

"How can I help?" Everyone's head snapped to attention when I said this. I don't think they expected me to cooperate this easily. "You said you needed passage into the Iron realm right? I can definitely help with that, but I don't know exactly how."

"We need a way to get to Meghan," Puck stated as if it were obvious.

"Yeah I know that, but what about-," I stopped at the end and looked at Ash instead of speaking. "I know what being a knight means and if I take you, isn't that breaking the whole vow?"

"She didn't want me there because I would die. Our kind cannot live in the Iron realm but I was willing to for her," Ash explained.

"I think I know what you need now," I realized. "You need a way to Meghan without the risk factor."

"Exactly," Grimalkin finally joined in.

"I'm surprised that you three haven't come up with a way. Especially you Robin," He gave me a look, "Oh I know all your stories. I don't like to be clueless. I have made … friends, with Leanasidhe in a way. I am one of her spies. I give her news on what was happening where I was, if anything unusual happened, and she would keep me up to date on what was happening in Faerie. So we could go speak to her. See if she could help,"

"But wouldn't that require a rather large favour?" Puck questioned.

"Yes. But as a matter of fact, she owes me. I gave her a pretty valuable piece of info plus, we could pick up something I have that I've been saving for times like these,"

"So you are suggesting we go to Leanansidhe's?" Ash asked.

"Was that not obvious?" I sighed. "But first, we need to travel to Quebec. A friend of mine has the extra piece for my trade. Anyone want to suggest a trod?" I looked mostly at the Cait Sith.

Feeling my gaze, he looked up from grooming a paw, "I am not aware of any,"

I looked at the other two faeries, "Anyone?"

Puck shook his head but Ash spoke, "There is one I know of. But we would have to travel to Tir Na Nog,"

"How far in?" I inquired.

"It lies in an arch," he replied. "In the gardens outside the Winter Court," His voice dropped on the last part. I could tell he was not eager to return home.

"Great," I muttered. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to encounter any fey from the courts but Fate continues to torture me," I motioned to Ash, "Lead the way."

**We get to go see the Winter Queen! Oh joy. Please review! And if anyone has any ideas on what my item to trade with Leanansidhe should be, don't be afraid to suggest! **

**You see that little button down there**

**\/**

**It says it!**


	3. Freezing Gears

**I AM SO SORRY! I really am sorry that I took too long to update. It was a mixture of writers block and having absolutely no time. But I know you guys don't want to hear excuses. As a response to reviews-  
>Nludy- Why wouldn't you be allowed to say that? Thank you for clicking on every possible option on the bottom of the page! You rock!<br>littlemisssunshine- I miss you! Thanks for reading my story!  
>nicky122- There is a plot line so there definitely will be more chapters. Thanks for reading.<br>Seize the Rain- Thank you for your continuous help with this story! Just so you guys know, there are two pieces of dialogue in here that she helped me write!  
>And finally (don't worry I'll shut up soon) with the vote of one, this story will be Katelia X ... I'm not telling you! I'm sorry, I have to be this mean. But maybe if you guys review and telll your friends to read this, I'll tell you.<br>ENJOY!**

"_Great," I muttered. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to encounter any fey from the courts but Fate continues to torture me," I motioned to Ash, "Lead the way."_

We walked for a long time. Now I know that I'm fey and I'm supposed to be quick and never tired and all that crap but you gotta take into account that I had been living in the mortal realm. I never had to hone in on these particular skills so I was a little out of practice. But that didn't last long.

Let me tell you, fey men and a Cait Sith don't slow down. At all. My legs were starting to burn and my body was telling me to eat or drink something, but nothing I could use was nearby. Every plant- scratch that- everything in the wyldwood shrunk away from me except for the grass. The grass I stepped on turned black from my shoes. This was definitely not my territory.

When we did stop, it was only because we had reached the border of the Unseelie territory. I practically fell over, dropping to my hands and knees and panting.

"Whoa, Katy are you okay?" Puck asked. He sounded sincere. That was new.

_He doesn't care about you, _I thought. _He only wants you as a guide so he can see Meghan._

"Yeah," I finally replied. "Just not used to walking this much. Being in the mortal realm has taken its toll, huh."

"Well hopefully it doesn't slow you down. We won't be stopping once we get farther in," Ash said coldly.

I got to my feet again. "Nice to know somebody cares," I mumbled so only I heard.

"Now is not the time. There is something wrong, I can feel it," Grimalkin said before trudging on into the frozen land. We followed and my body acted up the second I stepped over the border. I could feel my body start to freeze up.

I guess I never really gave an explanation of myself. I am and Iron fey so that pretty much means, my insides are like a machine. Yes I have a heart and blood and such, but I also have machine parts mixed in. For instance, I have a gear assisting my heart and I also have a larger amount of iron in my blood.

Iron fey clothing is pretty much the same as mortal motor bikers. We dress in a lot of leather. For example, my regular clothing when in Faery is a rust coloured tank top with a leather jacket, tight leather pants and silver boots that reach a couple inches below my knee. I was bad ass.

Anyway, my mechanical body parts immediately froze and I had to grit my teeth against the pain. I just kept walking, following the ice prince deeper into the frozen realm. It slowly got harder and harder to walk. One reason was the blizzard we were walking through and the other was that the gear assisting my heart was starting to slow. If it stopped, there was no telling how long I would last.

We started hiking up some mountains and when we got to the top, it just got colder. It was too much to bear now and I felt the gear going at a pace that was close to stopping. When an icy wind hit me, I gasped and dropped to a knee.

"Katy?" Puck called, turning around. He was looking too high and had to search to find me. "Katelia!" He gasped when he saw me and rushed to my side. Ash and Grim appeared as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Puck snapped, obviously annoyed.

"The g-g-gears," I shivered. "Th-they're froz-zen,"

"What?" he looked at me with a confused look.

A look of understanding flashed in the Cait Sith's eyes. "Goodfellow, you must carry her. Winter prince, is there any type of shelter nearby?" he asked urgently.

Ash didn't need time to think about it at all, "There is something. It's an old hunting rest place. Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there. We need to get there as fast as possible," I felt warm arms under my legs and back and I was soon in the air. I pressed into them for it was warm here and my body was going numb.

"Geez Katy, you're freezing," Puck shivered once and then quickly followed the prince and cat. I tucked my face into his shirt to block it from the harsh winds. I was shivering uncontrollably now and my vision was going blurry.

"G-g-grim," I somehow got out. The cat gazed at me and then to Ash.

"How much further?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"Not far," Ash responded. Black spots were starting to appear before my eyes but I fought against them.

"Hold on Katy," Puck whispered to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as another gust of wind passed over us. The blackness clouded even more.

"P-puck," I had trouble speaking.

"Prince! Is there any way we can go a little faster?" Puck yelled to the front.

"Any reason why?" Ash asked in a nonchalant way.

Puck was now pissed off," Well we're gonna lose our freaking guide if we don't!" Ash looked back and saw how weak I was. He finally seemed to realize that I was in a life or death situation. He picked up the pace and Puck's grip tightened on me. I could feel the temperature decreasing and I realized that our destination must be deeper inside the Unseelie court. I could feel my gear starting to lose even more speed.

"N-no." I whispered. "I made a deal…"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Puck said, but he wasn't really paying attention. Grimalkin had stopped and was looking around at the barren land around us. His fur was on end and he was rigid.

"Something's out there," Ash said, explaining the reason for our stop. Grim stopped looking and turned his body in a certain direction. In the direction of what was coming.

"It's been following us," was all he said before disappearing. Ash drew his icy blue sword and faced the same way Grimalkin had. Puck quickly ran to a nearby tree and laid me against the trunk.

"Stay here," he said briskly and ran back to where Ash stood. _Not like I'm going anywhere_. I thought.

A large figure bounded towards us, and I could tell that it was not a winter faerie. It was iron. Puck took out his two daggers and stood beside the prince, an evil smirk on his face. He was fighting to kill today. The figure came close and I saw that it was clockwork wisp_. _It was a new iron monster that I had been created recently- I had found out from Leanansidhe. I knew the boys wouldn't know how to fight it. But I knew. I had to find a way to tell them.

The monster came within weapon range and charged between the boys, causing them to jump to separate sides. Ash's sword made a scratch on the side of the wisp but I knew that it wouldn't have much of an effect. The monster turned around and we all got a clear view of it. It had a pure metal hide in a golden colour-hell it probably was gold- and its tail was like a whip. Its head was a black colour and its eyes were a dark shade of green. Sparks flew out of its nose and mouth and I could feel the glamour radiating off it. I looked at the last part of the monsters body: the legs. They looked thick like metal cylinders but they were actually hollow with sharp, iron claws on the bottom. There was a point on the inside of each leg that made them break apart. It was kind of an Achilles heel on the monster.

I had to tell one of the boys this but if I yelled I would draw unwanted attention to myself. I pondered the thought of just letting them figure it out but I doubt they would. I then knew that I would have to help. Physically. But how? I was weak and freezing ass cold. Then I remembered that there was a whole bunch of iron glamour practically water falling off the wisp. I closed my eyes and focused on it, drawing it in. I felt all my mechanics start up again and was soon standing. I held the tree for a moment, still accepting glamour and I was soon on my own feet. I pulled my sword from a pocket in my boot; a two foot, iron weapon that was light but powerful, allowing me to use my speed. The handle had a leather grip and it radiated green light.

I looked out to see how the boys were faring. The monster was up on its hind legs; swing its front ones wildly. Ash had a small burn wound on his left arm and Puck had a nasty gash on his face. I had picked a good time to jump in. I raced out from under the tree at a blinding speed and slid on a heel under the wisp. I jabbed its right front leg and quickly jumped out of the way as it collapsed where I had been a second earlier. I could feel the astonished looks of both boys on my back and turned to face them.

"What?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. "Seen a ghost have we?" Ash's eyes flicked to behind me and he raised his sword. I knew the clockwork wisp was getting up so I bent my knees and executed a perfect back hand spring that land me right on the back of it. The wisp collapsed again and I wasted no time finishing it off.

I slid my sword back in its place and brushed my hands off. The two boys came up on either side of me.

"How the hell did you do that?" Puck asked. But before I could answer, black took over my vision and I collapsed into the snow.

**Anybody figured it out yet? I would be surprised if you didn't. Actually I would be surprised if you did.  
>Anyway, I am on vacation as I write this an the internet's really crappy up here so I'm sorry if I don't update soon. Have an awesome rest of July!<br>BB  
>PS<strong>

**See that button?**

**\ /**

**It leads to the end of the rainbow, the pot of gold!**

**cLiCk It**


	4. The Waking of Iron Katelia Puck's POV

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for my absence but I'm gonna warn you now (if I haven't already) that I am not a fast writer. I do not update every week. And thats not gonna change anytime soon. Sorry.  
>Anyway, for this chapter, you will be reading from...duh duh duh duh Robin Goodfellows point of view! Yayz.<br>Yes now we get to see Puck's point of view on Katelia and you get to understand a little bit more about her. And as an added bonus, Seize the Rain (my best friend), did write some of this chapter! Everything from "I am a Cat" to the end is her writing. I needed help with showing off some of Katelia's attitude and if you've read her story, you'll notice that she's a lot bettter at it then me.  
>So enjoy!<br>Disclaimer- I do not own Iron Fey. If I did, Puck and Meghan would be together so I could have Ash for myself. He he.**

_I slid my sword back in its place and brushed my hands off. The two boys came up on either side of me._

"_How the hell did you do that?" Puck asked. But before I could answer, black took over my vision and I collapsed into the snow._

Puck's POV

Katelia had popped out of nowhere, taking down the Iron monster that had attacked. I don't know how she went from the weak that she was to being capable of a back handspring. But before we could begin to ask, her body went limp and she collapsed to the ground.

I immediately rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. There was one, but even for the ten seconds my fingers were there I could feel it getting weaker. Her breathing turned shallow and came out in uneven puffs.

"Grim what's wrong with her?" I asked frantically.

And as corny as this sounds, Grim looked grim. "Her gears are freezing up again. We must hurry to shelter for her life is at stake," Ash nodded and began towards the safe house again. We traveled at a fast pace and Katelia stayed still the whole way, her dark hair hanging down as we walked.

Soon an old log lodge came into view. It was fairly small, with one window with the curtains drawn and a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. The roof was cover with what must've been two feet of snow so when we neared, I made sure not to stomp.

Ash pulled open the door and stepped inside, followed by me and Grimalkin. It was a reasonably sized; there was a small living space with a small bed pushed against a wall, a couch, a wooden table with one chair, a wood fireplace, and a door that lead who knows where. I went over to the bed and placed Katy down on it, pulling the blankets around her.

"Prince, start the fire. We need to keep her warm to heal her," Grimalkin ordered. Ash immediately went over and started piling chopped wood inside. Soon there was a good sized fire and I could feel my skin start to defrost.

"How long will it take for her to heal?" Ash asked.

"Considering how bad her condition is," Grim spoke while settling down in front of the fire, "I'd say a we need to be here for another two days," Ash then sighed and ran and hand through his hair.

"My, aren't we impatient," I commented. That scored me an icy glare. "What's the rush? You have a long time to get to Meghan. And consider yourself lucky we found a guide who knows what to do,"

"She's just slowing us down!" he retorted. "And how do you know she knows what to do? She may be just leading us off?" And for some reason, when the ice prince said this, I felt the need to defend Katy.

"You honestly think she would do that? Someone who is of the same type of fey as the girl you love? She's helping you! By her own free will! You didn't even need to bribe her! She just volunteered and now you think she's betraying us? What kind of a heartless bastard are you?"

Silence greeted me when I was finished.

Ash stood in astonishment, Grim just licked his paws, and Katy chose to wake up right then. We all looked her way when we heard a slight rustle and saw that she had started to move. Her fingers wiggled first and she brought them into fists and then her eyes flashed open revealing the florescent green that they were.

I didn't go over to her bed, no one did. We were all afraid she had heard the dispute. We all watched as she sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where we were. Her eyes rested on me for a second longer than anything else and I worried that she had heard me. But she moved on to analyzing other parts of the room and I forgot about that.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asked. "And where the hell are we?" We all seemed to snap out of our trances then.

"In a safe house in the Unseelie territory," Ash said, answering her second question. I heard her mutter something but couldn't make it out. She didn't make any attempt to get out of her bed but instead just sat there.

"How long have we been here?" she questioned.

"Not very long," Grim responded.

"Did you explain?" she asked only the cat now.

"Not yet, but you should rest and then I will," Katelia nodded before laying back down and turning away from us, pulling her blankets up higher. Soon her breathing became regular and quieter. Ash now sat at the wooden chair while I lounged on the couch.

"So what are you explaining exactly?" Ash spoke once Katelia was asleep.

Grimalkin's eyes flashed open from their previously closed state. "I thought you would guess, Prince,"

"Why?"

"It is obvious. What about you Goodfellow? Have you figured it out?"

"Why she passed out in the snow?" I guessed. Grim didn't respond so I figured I was correct.

"The Iron fey are different from us. That has always been clear. But there is more to it than just different names and forms of creation. The Iron fey are built differently," he paused to look at Ash. "Well, at least the ones who were created not changed into.

"They are flesh and blood like us but they also have mechanical parts in them. They have more iron in their blood, that isn't very special, but what they also have are gears and bolts and such. Her heart," Grim nodded toward the sleeping faerie, "Is assisted by a gear. Her bone structure is held together by screws and such and et cetera."

"So, when we stepped into the freezing temperatures of this section of the Nevernever, all the mechanical parts within her-"

"Froze," I finished.

"Exactly. Since a large portion of her is made up of metal, this caused her body to function improperly, making her lose consciousness. The fire and blankets are now defrosting her and the process will take about two days for a full completion,"

"That's too long," Ash muttered and I was about to act up again when Grimalkin interrupted.

"Let me finish. It takes two days for a regular Iron fey. For Katelia here, I'd say we will be leaving by morning," Both Ash and I looked more intently at the Cait Sith now.

"And how do you know this?" Ash tested.

"I am a Cat," Grimalkin said simply, and licked his paw like he nothing was happening. He looked up at the both of us, casting one quick glance at Katy, and disappeared into thin air. Ash walked out of the room, obviously not enjoying my company (or Katy's, for that matter). I sighed and propped my feet up on the arm of the couch. Lacing my fingers behind my head and looking up at the ceiling, I submerged myself in my thoughts.

_So, Katelia has a gear helping her heart pump. That's new. I thought the Iron Fey didn't have hearts at all. Maybe they're like Ash: cold, heartless bastards. Well, maybe not as cold as ice-boy._ I looked towards the door, where the Winter Prince made his exit earlier.

_If they don't have hearts, then why did I defend her?_

I looked over at Katelia. She looked so… peaceful, like she wasn't one of the people who could kill me with just a touch of her glamour. She looked so fragile, like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Hell, she reminded me of a fly, flitting from place to place, never really having a home. Then she turned over and muttered something in her sleep that I just barely caught:

"Heartless bastard."

I smirked. _Maybe she does have more than just a gear in there, _I thought. _Maybe she's just like…_

_Meghan. _

Of course my thoughts turned to her. They always did. Every time I looked at Katelia, I thought of Meghan Chase, the Iron Queen. They were one and the same: Iron Fey who were just… different from the rest. Meghan was still my summer princess, and Katelia was… well, I don't know. She just had a nicer aura than the others.

I sat up abruptly and buried my face in my hands. "What is _wrong_ with you, Goodfellow?"

"What _is_ wrong with you, Goodfellow?" I looked up to see Katy propped up on one elbow, a small smirk on her lips. "Other than the usual things."

"Oh, you know, just the fact that I'm stuck with you, ice-boy, and Grimalkin for companions," I said, returning the smirk.

"Ouch." She feigned injury to the heart, then winced. "Okay, maybe not."

"Don't kill yourself. We can't have our guide dying on us."

"No, of course not," Katy said. Her brow furrowed slightly. "Is that all I really am to you? Just a guide, helping you find Meghan?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, as that was when Ash walked into the door.

He took one quick look at Katelia and turned to the fire. His hand was casually resting on his sword, but I knew it wasn't just there for show. I guessed he was trying to keep Katy in check, but attacking an injured person, especially a girl, wasn't in ice-boy's nature.

"The trod in Tir Na Nog will be very hard to get to," he began. "We will have to pass through the entirety of the Unseelie Court, avoiding all the guards and any redcaps that happen to scent you." He gave me a look.

"And how do you propose we do that, princeling?" I questioned. "I'm Robin Goodfellow, you're the prince of the Unseelie, which, no doubt, will get you noticed, and Katelia is… well, Katelia." The Iron faerie shot me a sharp glare, her bright green eyes cutting through the dull light from the fire. "You expect us to get through unnoticed? I wish you luck on finding a way."

"Do you think that I do not know the secret ways of my court?" the Ice Prince asked coldly. "There are many secret passages. And I'm sure you are capable of glamouring yourself invisible."

"Yeah, I can do that," Katy said. "But, there's one problem."

"Oh, fabulous," I grumbled, and she glared at me again.

"I'm an Iron Faerie. I can get through the court by being invisible, but… yeah, I'm an Iron Faerie. I kind of burn everything in the Nevernever with a single touch. If you didn't notice, the plants kind of shrunk away from me everywhere I went. What if the ice in the court just starts melting? Won't people notice?"

"Then I guess we'll have to take extra precautions with you," I shrugged. "I don't think it'll be much of a fuss for our beloved prince to keep the ice around us hard."

"If it involves owing him a favour," Katy's gaze slid over to Ash, "then I'd rather be outside in the snow naked than have to do that."

My eyebrows showed up, pondering the thought of Katy's proposal. "That would be interesting."

In less than a second, Katy stood up, walked over to me, and punched me in the face so hard that I fell backwards off of the chair. Once I regained the ability to see, I looked over at her. She was clutching her chest in pain and glaring at me.

"Nice going, dipshit," she growled. "Not only are you perverted, but you also nearly caused my death." She staggered back over to her bed and sat down.

"Wow," I said, rubbing my cheek. "You've got quite the arm." She turned and shot me the finger. "Ouch, that was cold. No pun intended."

"I suggest you shut the hell up if you want to live," Katy said.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

**And scene. We thought it would be fun to see Puck's view on Katelia. There will be more romance stuff in the next few chapters and not just between Puck and Katy. SPOILERS!  
>So please review and thank you for being patient!<br>**

**Yeah, see that blue thing. It's teeth from an Iron Faerie but if you click it, it will take you to Faery and you'll meet Puck. But only if you click it.**

**\ /**

**ClIcK iT!**


	5. Recovery

**HELLO READERS! I am still alive. And am updating.  
><strong>**I have had sooooooooooo much work at school and even have a book project, which I did on the Iron King. WOO. Anyways. Thank you for those of you who reviewed. But because I need more reviews, I have a propostion.  
>If I get at least 6 reviews, I will write a PuckXKatelia one-shot for you all. Thats all you have to do. Click that blue button at the bottom and type. Even if it's one sentence, it's a review. And I am not afraid of constructive critisism. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to put that in there or PM if you want it to be private.<br>I also want to advertise a friends story. For all of you Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there, Seize the Rain is the amazing author of a story called Twelve. Please go check that out. It's amazing. Also, if you have friends who like Iron Fey as much as we all do, please go tell them to read this. I love my readers.  
><strong>**And with that, here is CHAPTER 5!**

"_Wow," I said, rubbing my cheek. "You've got quite the arm." She turned and shot me the finger. "Ouch, that was cold. No pun intended."_

"_I suggest you shut the hell up if you want to live," Katy said._

"_Well, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"_

Katelia's POV

I sat back down on my bed again. The gear was still slightly frozen, and any sudden movement made it send an icy spark throughout my body, catching all the metallic pieces. I was lucky the circuit board in my brain hadn't short-circuited.

"You know, you're really making me regret this whole thing," I sneered at Puck. He just scoffed and repositioned himself on the couch. I rolled my eyes before looking to the Ice Prince once again. "So, once again, if it involves a deal I'm not doing it. There's bound to be another way to Quebec."

The prince looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, making no other movement throughout his body. "You Iron fey can be ridiculous sometimes, you know that," And I swear, one corner of his mouth actually moved upwards for a split second. It's the apocalypse! I just looked on, no emotion on my face but pure amazement trapped inside. I couldn't even form the words. Luckily, I had Robin Goodfellow.

"If you could, princeling, explain," Ash looked to Puck now, all emotion gone.

"I, or more accurately or we, since you insisted on tagging along, are in her debt," he spoke as if it was obvious.

"What?" I leaned forward. I didn't remember ever doing the Prince a favour. Puck on the other hand understood immediately.

"He's right," he murmured.

"When did I ever do you a favour?" I asked again.

"You're in the middle of one right now," I let this sink in for a minute and realized he was right. I also saw Puck's eyes snap up to Ash when he said this. "You are helping me without me asking you to. You volunteered."

"I guess I did. But I haven't finished my part of the deal yet. You don't owe me yet."

"Very true. But I trust you enough to finish it," When Ash spoke these words my jaw almost dropped with astonishment. He trusted me.

"Um…well…I'm honoured," I looked right into steel eyes then just to show that this was the truth. He just nodded.

"You should get some rest. It would be best if we start early tomorrow," I followed instructions and was soon dreaming about the journey to come.

The next morning I woke early. It must have been really early because Ash was still asleep with an arm draped over his eyes on the couch and Puck was asleep in front of the fire in a similar position. I quietly swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood. I looked down at my clothing and found it incredibly wrinkled. I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them, I was dressed in a new way. I now had black jeggings, a black t shirt and a silver yoga jacket **(A/N: I know these are very human clothes but I didn't know how to describe them differently.)** I also had a shorter pair of black boots that reached just above my ankle.

Even just standing there felt slightly painful so I decided I needed to stretch. Being careful not to make any noise, I made my way outside. It was still grey in the sky but it wasn't as windy as it had been before. It was even a little bit lighter outside. I walked away from the tiny cabin and stopped about 30 feet away. I stood and stayed silent and still and counted to 9. I then snapped into action, my knees bending and pushing me into a back handspring. I landed on one knee and froze for a second before front rolling and standing. From here I ran and performed a cartwheel, front handspring, double turn and landed on my feet this time. I then performed a series of movements with my arms and felt power slowly surge up my body. The tingling sensation made it to the crown of my head before I took off, pulling off a round off, back handspring, back tuck. I landed with my hands above my head before pushing them straight down. A wave of electricity snapped from my body and struck the ground, blasting snow into the air. It rained down around me, now burnt black but it made an interesting contrast to the bright white that surrounded me.

My warm up done, I turned to face the cottage only to be stopped by an icy sword.

"Good morning to you too," I muttered, my eyes locked with steel grey ones.

He never wavered, "Your hand work and glamour skills are pretty good. But how are you with a sword?" He stepped back to let me draw my own weapon, but never lowered his sword. A small smirk crossed my lips and the ice prince slightly raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you're looking for prince?" I placed my hands on my hips. "You've seen my skills with a sword, have you not?"

"That was against an enemy you knew. What I haven't seen is how you take on the unknown," he retorted smartly.

"I came on this adventure with you didn't I?" I knew Puck would've laughed or made some sort of witty comment but Ash didn't move a muscle. I longed for Puck's presence then but quickly snapped out of it when I realized. I was longing for _Puck_? Knowing that Ash was being serious and that I was probably wasting his valuable time that he used normally for training (I know how he feels!), I sobered up.

"Fine, you want a match, your highness? I'll spar with you, but on one condition," Ash merely stood there, sword still pointed to kill. "No glamour," I watched for any type of reaction but earned none from the prince. He barely nodded before sliding into position, me drawing my own sword. The snow reflected the bright light back up to me, making my silver jacket a poisonous green. In a word, I looked dangerous.

I fell into my own fighting position; right foot in front of the left, pointed towards the enemy while my left wasn't quite at a ninety degree angle. My right hand gripped my sword, my pinkie finger barely on the edge, but holding on the tightest, my left at my side but secretly tensed so it was ready if my sword would need a new bearer. My eyes never left Ash's, fluorescent green staring into steely grey.

I knew how to fight the unknown; it is usual to let the enemy attack you first. But like I have said before, I'm not exactly the patient type. My gaze not wavering, I took a single step so my left foot now stood forward. I sensed Ash's grips tighten a hair, but other than that he made no move to attack. I took another step with my right, but instead charged full speed ahead, sword raised. Ash's came to meet it, and the sound of metal meeting metal sounded, but only for a split second. For you see, I was over the Ice Prince's head and behind him getting ready to attack by then. But centuries of training and duelling with the always unknown Robin Goodfellow prepared you for things like this.

The sound of metal clashing rang through the air but then continued into a long line of clacks from then on. I took on the offensive first, but only used about fifty five percent of my strength. I tested my enemy, seeing what moves he had to offer on defense, but could tell he was only using about the same amount of energy I was. I didn't gain much ground as I pushed against the walls of Ash and never found a single opening. But this didn't surprise me in the least. He had been training and fighting much harder battles than this one for centuries. And he was still here so this meant that he must be pretty damn talented. After disengaging for about the fortieth time, I took a step back.

"Any comments, ice boy?" I questioned

"You have skill," he said slowly. "Let's see what you're like a defense though," He lunged at me and I barely got my sword up in time. Now Ash was like a wall in defense but on the offensive, well let's just say it can be pretty scary. His sword didn't stop moving; he attacked, I blocked, he disengaged, repeat, except this would happen about ten times in a matter of seconds. He was a blur and I was having a hard time blocking. I was trying to match his speed but slipped slightly and didn't get my sword there in time to block a hit to my face. Luckily I was quick enough to pull back slightly but still got a nicked on the cheek. This sent an excruciatingly painful chill straight to my heart causing me to gasp and collapse. I landed right on my hands and knees and had to fight the urge to vomit.

And of course this is where Puck decided to walk out.

"Katelia!" he exclaimed and sprinted over. Ash sheathed his sword and pretty much just stood there. _Why that little bastard_ I thought to myself as Puck showed up beside me. His hand on my back spread warmth throughout me, making me feel a little bit better. I took a couple of deep breaths before leaning back to sit on my knees.

"Are you okay?" His eyes looked back and forth across my face before locking on the now bleeding cut on my cheek. His eyes darkened slightly as he turned to face the ice prince.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you complain about how slow she's being because she has to heal, and now you're injuring her on purpose?"

"Puck," I muttered.

"What about what you said last night, huh? About trusting her to get the job done?" he continued, voice rising.

"Puck," I spoke louder now. I noticed a fire building up in Ash's eyes.

"I thought you wanted to see Meghan again! I thought that was the reason Grim brought us to her. So _you_ could see her again. And now just because she had a minor breakdown, you're just going to try and get rid of her?" Puck was now yelling and Ash opened his mouth to speak but I was faster.

"PUCK!" I yelled. He finally turned to look at me. "It was just a sparring match. I was out here stretching and practicing when Ash came and asked. I agreed to it, okay? He wasn't trying to kill me, I just didn't get up there to block in time," I explained and everyone seemed to calm down noticeably. Puck attempted to help me up, but I glared at him and got up on my own. I brushed some snow off of my knees and picked up my own sword, putting it away.

"I think we should be on our way now. I've wasted enough of your time and I believe I'm now capable of travelling to Tir Na Nog without any further problems," Ash nodded, stoic ice prince with nothing to say.

"There's nothing we need here?" I asked. Puck shook his head, not too keen on speaking either. I sighed inwardly at the two fey boys. Without any further speech, Ash took the lead with long striding steps. I followed behind him as Puck pulled up the rear. We were on the way.

I was surprised at the silence during our journey. I fully expected Puck to come forward and talk to me, making stupid jokes. Or maybe even Ash, asking me questions about what we were getting from Quebec or anything to do with the Iron Realm. But none of this took place and I seriously wished that at least Grim was there.

Between the tension and the silence, I could feel the irritation level building in me, and exploding on them would just cause another fight. So instead I occupied myself with random things. First I changed what I was wearing with a quick flash of glamour. I kept the same boots, put on thick black skinny jeans, and a tight black leather jacket that allowed my green shirt to peek out underneath. My dark brown hair stayed down, cascading down to halfway down my back. I then brought my right hand up and started sending sparks through my fingers. I closed my fingers so they were framing an invisible ball, and brought my left hand up as well, starting to shape the sparks into a ball. It was similar to making a snow ball and once I had a nicely shaped sparkling green mass, I whipped it like a curve ball around the ice prince in front of me to land just a in the snow ahead.

Ash hesitated for a split second before continuing to walk and I noticed the air decrease in temperature. A smirk crossed my lips and had just begun to make a snowball when I was hit with my own surprise. An icy mass landed right on the back of my neck, some of its contents in my hair and dripping down my back. Puck laughed audibly and narrowly dodged the electric ball I sent flying at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh it's on," He then started whizzing snow balls at me which I either dodged or fried. He sent a particularly large one at me and I ducked. The snowball then landed right on Ash's neck, bringing him to a halt. Puck and I froze as the ice prince stayed scarily still. Then Puck uttered one, almost unheard word.

"Duck," I dropped to my stomach just as ice shards came flying from my right. I watched as they landed and stuck into a trunk of a tree. I waited a few more seconds, making sure I wasn't going to be skewered, before slowly rising.

"And that's what happens when you get into a snowball fight with ice boy here," Puck said cockily. Ash finally turned to face us and glared at him.

"Now is not the time for games, Goodfellow," he said in a very low and menacing voice. "For we have arrived," I glance behind Ash and saw a lake. Fog danced across the top, finer like wisps practically reaching for us and a long dock ran out and disappeared in the cloudiness.

"This is how we get it?" Ash didn't respond but instead walked out onto the dock and disappeared. I looked to Puck who just shrugged and followed, me close behind, into what I guess was the entrance to Tir Na Nog.

**Ok, I'm going to apologize right now for this being so slow. I promise after this chapter that it will go faster. I just needed to get this stuff out of the way, because I needed it for character development. How's everyone liking the PuckXKaty stuff? Remember if you review, you get some more! SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love from Bananna Bear**


	6. Navigating Tir Na Nog

**Hello my lovely readers! I have returned. Please don't kill me. I know you've waited soooo long for this and I'm sorry it's so short but I'm still trying to figure out what comes next. I've been plotting this story in such a random way and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own anything expect Katelia. You all know this.**

**Note: I made up most of the entrance to Tir Na Nog. **

_I looked to Puck who just shrugged and followed, me close behind, into what I guess was the entrance to Tir Na Nog._

Katelia's POV

After rushing to catch up with him, Puck and I followed Ash through the fog. At some point we stepped off of the dock and onto frozen water. As we continued on, a dark mass showed up in our line of vision and once we were closer I noticed that it was a tree.

"Sort of a weird place to plant a tree, don't you think?" Puck pondered.

"This is one trod to Tir Na Nog," Ash said, ignoring Puck's idiocy.

I raised an eyebrow, "A tree in the middle of a frozen lake? You couldn't be more creative than this?"

"Well, I don't exactly pick where the trods appear. It's not my responsibility. The only thing I must worry about is where they are and how to open them." With these words Ash's hand, which pretty much always rested on his sword hilt, grasped said sword and pulled it from its sheath. With both hands, he raised it above his head and muttered a few words before slashing it down. A blue spark flew from the tip and collided with the tree trunk. Much like glass, the tree trunk became spider-webbed with icy blue cracks. The tree soon glowed with these as Ash re-sheathed his sword. The lines that ran in front of our trio began expanding; joining each other until a slim rectangle of light appeared.

Without another word, Ash strode into the light, leaving Puck and I to scramble after him.

I remember a lot of cold washing over me and the feeling of falling down too quickly, making my ears pop. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a small alleyway, looking at a wall. I turned around and saw the alley was quite long and I could just make out figures walking past it. Ash and Puck were in front of me, looking out the same way I was.

"Now what?" I asked eager to get this trip through the frozen territory over with.

Ash merely glanced back at me for a split second. "We're travelling to a rose garden. That is where the trod lies,"

"Ok, that seems simple enough," I was about to take a step forward but Puck held an arm out.

"Hold on. Where exactly is this rose garden?" Puck questioned.

"It is beside my mother's castle. It is her rose garden."

"You're kidding me right? You expect us to get into _your mother's garden_? Why is it there anyway? Does she have a French fetish or something?" I earned a small smile out of Puck with that.

"She's right prince. You're an exile, she's an Iron faery, and I'm bloody Robin Goodfellow,"

"I've realized that. But for some reason you've both seem to have forgotten that I spent most of my life sneaking in and out of this place. I know every shortcut there is," Ash replied and I heard the underlying hint of smugness in there. He turned to the exit of the alley, cape swishing behind him and I glanced at Puck. He simply shrugged and strode forward to catch up, me in his wake.

Ash poked his head out of the alley, glancing back and forth. From where I stood, I could see that Tir Na Nog was actually a very beautiful place. Ice covered everything making it sparkle in that unique way. Faery gentry walked elegantly through the courtyard before us as red caps bustled around in their little gangs, eager to find something to kill.

Ash turned back to us. "Ok, this should not be too difficult. There aren't too many guards and the castle isn't far so-,"

"I believe you are forgetting something, Prince," Grimalkin's voice cut in. I didn't jump time, far too used to the cat's random appearances. "If you could observe the snow behind you," rose up from the now burnt snow.

Black footprints marked the snow, leading right up to where I stood. Lifting a foot, I watched as smoke  
>"Right," I said, raising my head. "Iron faery. Snow and I don't really have that great of a relationship. Come to think of it, grass isn't my best friend either."<p>

"Won't invisibility glamour cover your tracks?" Puck asked.

"No unfortunately. I don't know why so don't ask but the burning footprint thing doesn't go away,"

"So what do you propose we do fur ball?" Puck turned and questioned the gray cat.

"I thought it would be rather obvious," he responded licking his paw pompously.

"You'll have to be carried," Ash stated.

I immediately took a step back. "Uh-uh, no can do boys. There is no way in hell either of you are carrying me. We'll just have to find another way." I crossed my arms and cocked a hip, determined to win this.

"We do not have time for that," Ash countered. "This is the only trod that I know of that is not constantly guarded. This is our only way in."

I just continued looking at the pair, my mind whirring trying to find some way out of this. But before I could say another word, the faeries looked at each other and moved towards me. The next thing I knew, everything was black.

I cracked my eyes open, only to find the world upside down. I tried to right myself but realized that I was being carried over someone's shoulder. A very _warm_ shoulder.

"What the hell?" I murmured. I felt arms around my knees, holding me firmly in place. I looked to my left to see a familiar pair of black boots and a cape waving.

"Ash," I whispered/yelled. He looked down at me, finally noticing I was awake.

"Is there any way I could be carried a little nicer. Like, not upside down?" He looked up at my carrier and nodded. I felt myself being pulled up and then swung down towards the ground. My arms frantically grasped around my carrier's neck as strong arms wrapped under my knees and back.

I then looked up into the sparkling green eyes of Robin Goodfellow.

"You could loosen the death grip on my neck just slightly there, Katy," he smirked. I blushed before doing so. I was oddly comfortable being pressed against his warm body. I could feel the muscles in his arms and chest from my position, and couldn't help becoming an even darker shade of red as I realized my situation.

_God, Katelia, what is wrong with you? Are you seriously blushing over Robin Goodfellow? Get a grip!_ I yelled at myself internally. I heard a soft chuckle from above and turned to hide my face in his shirt.

It felt like forever before I finally felt my feet being placed on the ground. I immediately stepped back from him expecting the cold to hit me like a wall. It never came and as I looked around I found out why.

Shelves of various things surrounded us, holding items that varied from books to sparkling liquid in a jar. A short little thing hobbled out from behind on of the shelves, carrying a box filled with glass jars. The box hid his face from view and also kept our presence from him. I felt a hand on my arm as Puck came to stand in front of me, hiding me. I peeked over his shoulder and watched as the faery put down the box and turned around. A startled yell broke the silence as he finally noticed his visitors.

"You startled me. I didn't realize I had customers."


End file.
